particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Davostan
The República Federal de Davostan is one of the three nations on the continent of Makon. Davostan lies on the west coast of the continent, with three mainland regions and two island provinces. It borders Athlorcaea to the east, sharing borders with no other nations. Geography and Climate Davostan has significantly varying climates and weather patterns depending upon regions. In the east along the Hutori border, tall mountains and foothills lend themselves to cold climates, with hotter weather during the summer. In the west coast and the islands, a tropical oceanic climate is noticeable, with palm trees and heavy rainfall during most months. In the eastern lowlands, thick rainforests and sparse agricultural development cover the land, with a hot, tropical weather system present. Demographics Davostan has numerous ethnic groups with strong, independent cultures. The original inhabitants of the land are the Davohuac and Cíbona people, who are known for their comparitively simplistic lifestyles and advanced farming techniques. Until the 16th century, the indigenous were the only inhabitants of Davostan, and they developed a series of intricate religions and government systems that allowed for a powerful empire. When the Davostaña-speaking explorers landed from Artania, they brought a radically different culture with them. They immediately began converting native tribes to Catholicism and ordered that all indigenous customs be stopped. The Davostaña (more commonly referred to as 'White' or 'criollo') culture is more Artanian in nature, with traditional foods and religious ideas. Nevertheless, both ethnic groups mixed in the hundreds of years since the conquest, and many mixed-blood Davostanis bear aspects of various cultures simultaneously. Approximately 35% of Davostanis are full-blooded indigenous, 15% are full-blooded Criollo, and the remainder are of mixed race. The country is predominantly Catholic, mostly following the Terran Catholic Church. Most of the indigenous population are also Catholic, but a sizable portion follow ancient Davohuac beliefs, sometimes mixed with Christianity. History In approximately 3,000 BCE, the first people migrated from other regions of Makon to the western mountains and coastal regions. After several hundred years of hunter-gatherer life, they began to settle and built the first villages and farms in Davostan. This was a long period, with what were now the Davohuac people attempting to unify under a central state. In 254 BCE, the city of Davohuacipilii was built in the lowlands of Tarekha. Within two hundred years the indigenous people had migrated to the mountains and began farming potatoes and coca in the cool climate, eventually constructing a mountain city - Huachabanda - that would one day become the capital of their empire. Though these early peoples were developing advanced agriculture, they did not yet have a unified system of government among the various ethnicities and tribes. In 200 CE, a plague coupled with a series of floods drove the Davohuac from the lowlands, forcing them to retreat into the mountains in greater numbers. The remainder stayed in the lowlands (becoming the modern Cíbona) or moved to the western islands, forming their own cultures and tribes. The majority of activity, however, was now in the northern mountains. With the city of Davohuacipilii abandonded and overtaken by the jungle, a new emperor, Coatzitipli, took power in Huachabanda. He developed a strong society, and encouraged technological and artistic advancement. For 150 years, the Davohuac advanced tremendously, gaining superiority over their weaker neighbors. By 450, Emperor Amihuatipec began a campaign to invade and convert the nearby nations to his own culture, maintianing a singular culture and farming society more advanced than most in Terra. For the next 1000 years, the Davohuac empire flourished in every field, developing roads between major cities and creating marvels of mountain architecture and farming. During this period, the temples of Catahuinti and the mountain city of Intibamba were contructed. However, Davostani history changed significantly in 1567 CE, when Artanian explorers hoping to expand Catholicism and gain wealth landed on the coast of Muronia, claiming the land for "God and the Pope." They came into immediate contact with the local indigenous people, who welcomed them as trade partners. After a few days of trade, however, the Artanian Criollos attacked the Muronian villages, killing almost all the men and forcing the survivors to mine for gold. Within only a few years, almost all the indigenous Muronians had died. Meanwhile, the Criollos had established colonial missions in the modern-day regions of Darkuth and Kivonah. By this time, some missionaries and sailors had made introads toward the mountainous center of Davostan, where the powerful Davohuac Empire was centered at Huachabanda. The Davohuac did not trust the newcomers, and Emperor Huchakinta sent his warriors to meet the explorers outside the capital. Though there was some trade and discussion between the two peoples, the invaders quickly took control of the countryside and besieged the city. Huachabanda remained under siege for three years, as the explorers seized the other mountain cities of the Davohuac. After several years of guerrilla war and resstance from indigenous people, the country was declared "Christian and free" and the Criollos established a Viceroyalty. For centuries immigrants moved into Davostan and it slowly became a developed region heavy with mines and farms. As more Artanians moved into the country throughout the 17th and 18th centuries CE, progressive political ideas began to take shape. In 1797, a group of young military officers attempted to mount a coup against the colonial leaders. They failed in their attempt, but their proclamation of a "Republican Junta of Davostan" inspired many more independence activists. By 1809, an underground force of liberal army officers began a rebellion in the jungles of Kivonah, eventually taking control of Ciudad Darkuth and proclaiming Davostan's permanent independence. The officers elected Arnaldo Montana Paez as their first President, and designed a new flag and anthem for the fledgling country. The next hundred years of Davostani history were defined by an in-off conflict between liberal and conservative factions of the government, a conflict that often spilled over into open war and rebellion. Note: History beyond 1900 to be made shortly. Government See main: Government of Davostan Davostan is a federal semi-presidential republic. The Presidente de la Republica is the head of state and separate Primer Minestro is head of government. However, the cabinet ministers are chosen by a coalition of parties which can form a majority in the Senado Federal. This may mean the Cabinet and Presidente are politically opposed to one another. The Senado Federal is Davostan's legislature, composed of 137 members. Each of the nation's five regions, known as Estados Federados, is represented proportionally. The Senado holds the power to pass laws, approve treaties and approve the makeup of the cabinet. The legislative term of Davostan is 3 years (36 months) at the end of which the population votes for a new Presidente and Senado Federal. Any party may propose a new cabinet whenever they see fit. Regions Davostan is divided into five provinces (Estado Federal): Davograd, Darkuth, Muronia, Kivonah, and Tarekha. The capital city, Ciudad Darkuth, is located in the western portion of the mainland, while the islands are heavily settled. Category:NationsCategory:DavostanCategory:Makon